Sicilian Crest
Sicilian Crest is the 12th song on ''In League with Dragons''. Lyrics In these times of wanting prophecy And false witnesses Up to all manner of deviltry Drench a kitchen rag in heretic’s blood Wash your windows and prepare for the flood Look to the west Look to the man Bearing the Sicilian Crest Portents in the sky Say that the time is near Dial into the signal Coming in loud and clear Sacrificial victims out of the cage Smiling as they're taking the stage Look to the west Look to the man Bearing the Sicilian Crest Out of the blue Everything’s new All the talk we heard was true The legends we all heard once The whispers from the storefronts Hope for the best Prepare for the worst We wait like stockpiled landmines Ready to burst Wait all your life to see what you see Open up your eyes and be free Look to the west Look to the man Bearing the Sicilian Crest Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song which tries to understand the mindset that welcomes incipient fascism." -- 2019-07-20 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2019-04-27 - Dogfish Head Brewery - Milton, DE *2019-04-28 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2019-04-30 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2019-05-01 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2019-05-04 - Bronson Centre - Ottawa, ON *2019-05-05 - Phoenix - Toronto, ON *2019-05-07 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-08 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-09 - Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2019-05-10 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2019-05-11 - Minglewood Hall - Memphis, TN *2019-05-13 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2019-05-14 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2019-05-15 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-16 - Sound Opinions - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-17 - Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue *2019-07-16- The Late Show with Stephen Colbert - New York, NY *2019-07-17 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2019-07-18 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2019-07-19 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2019-07-20 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2019-07-22 - Asbury Lanes - Asbury Park, NJ *2019-07-23 - The Jefferson - Charlottesville, VA *2019-07-24 - Merge 30 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC *2019-08-08 - The Broadberry - Richmond, VA *2019-08-09 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2019-08-10 - SummerStage - New York, NY *2019-08-16 - Music in the Mill - Hickory, NC *2019-08-28 - Metro Music Hall - Salt Lake City, UT *2019-08-29 - Pink Garter Theatre - Jackson, WY *2019-08-30 - The Pub Station - Billings, MT *2019-08-31 - Top Hat Lounge - Missoula, MT *2019-09-01 - Bing Crosby Theater - Spokane, WA *2019-09-04 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2019-09-05 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA * 2019-09-06 - Commodore Ballroom - Vancouver, BC * 2019-09-07 - McDonald Theatre - Eugene, OR * 2019-09-09 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2019-09-10 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2019-09-12 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-13 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-14 - Belasco Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2019-09-16 - House of Blues - Anaheim, CA *2019-09-17 - House of Blues - San Diego, CA *2019-09-18 - Brooklyn Bowl - Las Vegas, NV *2019-11-09 - Slaktkyrkan - Stockholm, Sweden *2019-11-10 - Rockefeller - Oslo, Norway *2019-11-14 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands *2019-11-17 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-18 - St. Luke's - Glasgow, Scotland *2019-11-20 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland *2019-11-22 - Sala 0 - Madrid, Spain *2019-11-23 - Cafe Torgal - Ourense, Spain *2019-12-06 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2019-12-07 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC Videos of this Song * 2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2019-07-16- The Late Show with Stephen Colbert - New York, NY *2019-11-09 - Slaktkyrkan - Stockholm, Sweden Category:In League with Dragons songs Category:Video